<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Memory Of Rope by Slurpee_Draqon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156625">A Memory Of Rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurpee_Draqon/pseuds/Slurpee_Draqon'>Slurpee_Draqon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Danse just needs a hug, Fallout 4 Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maxson might not be a bastard, Memories, No smut but he’s still a bottom, Personal AU, Self-Harm, Why Did I Write This?, fallout headcanons, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurpee_Draqon/pseuds/Slurpee_Draqon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse goes on a trip down memory lane and Maxson can’t stop thinking about him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Memory Of Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an au where Archer isn’t Madison’s boyfriend and that Hayley and Rhys were placed under him at their beginning ranks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danse stared blankly ahead at the cold,grey floor. It had been maybe a week since his banishment from the Brotherhood, yet it still felt like it was yesterday. Of course all he could do was sit around and wait for Archer to find time to sit around with him. That’s been happening less and less recently and Danse understood why. Archer was loyal to the Brotherhood, and if Danse was everything that the Brotherhood was against, then that’s that, Archer shouldn’t even think about him.  He sighed softly before bringing his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them. How much of it had been a lie? How much of his past wasn’t his? He didn’t want to but he slowly started to find himself falling into a pit of memories, a hole he didn’t want to be in and couldn’t escape. He remembered when he first met Archer, He remembered Cutler, these memories were enough to bring tears to his eyes and he cursed himself for letting that happen. He rubbed his eyes and slowly lay down onto the ground, curling up as he remembered the day Rhys and Hayden had been placed under his command. <br/>~<br/><em>“Initiate Rhys, from here on you have received the rank of Scribe. You shall be placed under Paladin Danse. Make us proud. Ad Victoriam Scribe Rhys” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Danse had never felt such pride ever since the incident. He remembered how he had to force himself to keep a straight face and not break down smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Miss Haylen, You have been aiding the Brotherhood of Steel for two weeks now, and Elder Maxson and I have decided that you are exactly what we need. We Grant you the rank of Initiate and you will be placed under Paladin Danse. Ad Victoriam Initiate Haylen, I trust you won't let us down” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The day that he had his own team was the day he finally felt whole again. He had a team to rely on, members who he could be there for. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn't help,however, when another Paladin had spoken up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Captain Kells, sir?” The Paladin had this look in his eye, disgust was it? He didn't know but Paladin Danse had made sure not to be caught staring.  “Permission to speak, sir?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kells looked at Maxson, then nodded “Permission granted Paladin.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next words out of the paladins mouth caught Danse off guard.<br/>“No offense, sir, but why would you place the Scribe and the Initiate under Paladin Danse, when he is still struggling with his PTSD and depression? Wouldn't that interfere in the training of the two?” <br/>*Danse flinched, as if the words had floated across the room and struck him*<br/>Maxson raised an eyebrow and Kells looked towards Danse, who made sure to stay standing at attention.<br/>“Paladin…..” Kells started to speak but Maxson interrupted him, startling everyone. <br/>“Paladin I don't think that that's any of your concern, Cade cleared him for duty, and It is ultimately a decision made from careful watch. If you have any complaints or concerns about Paladin Danse’s mental state,you can take them up with Proftor Cade, however I truly doubt that he will answer them, as it is a private matter.”<br/>The room was silent before Maxson turned to Danse “Paladin Danse, you and your team are dismissed” <em><br/>~</em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>About an hour later, Danse woke up. He had fallen asleep during his memory walk.  He sat up and rubbed his face. Looking around, he sighed and stood up. He stretched for a bit before he walked towards the hole in the wall that led toit was. the exit. The damp air in the bunker was getting to him and he needed to take a break from the chill in the room. Even though he knew that the only people who knew he was here were Archer and Elder Maxson and Haylen, there was still an odd feeling in his gut, something he couldn’t place. When he walked passed the mangled remains of the protectrons, a lump caught in his throat and he quickly blinked away the image of Archer destroying them, just as he could have done to him so easily.  He shuddered slightly as he clenched his eyes shut and stood at the elevator, waiting for the melodic little ding to be heard. When he stepped into the elevator he stared at the wall and picked at his hands. He looked up when the ding was heard yet again. He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the entrance.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>